Extra Help
by dalkid1818
Summary: AU - G!P Santana is a substitute teacher for McKinley's senior AP English class. What happens when a girl from her past comes breezing in?


**A/N - **Thanks to Eraygoza for the prompt. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Dexter."

"Here miss."

"Evans."

"Yo!"

"Fabray." _Wait, Fabray?!_ I look down at the list, and it doesn't lie. _Lucy Quinn Fabray is in my class. This'll be interesting._

"I'm here, sorry I'm late Ms. Patterson," says the blonde with her head buried in her backpack as she walks in, looking for what I assume is the assignment that needed to be handed in.

"It's Miss Lopez today," I chuckle, waiting to make eye contact with the blonde.

Her head snaps up, and hazel eyes meet my brown. My breath catches. She is stunning. The outside finally matches the inside, and the cheerleading uniform makes sure she'll be a fixture in my future wet dreams. After an eternity, she finally breaks eye contact and turns to find her desk. My eyes drink in her curves, and what I would give to have those tanned thighs clamped around my head. _Shit, stop thinking about Lucy like that, or we'll have an awkward situation to take care of._ Luckily this is last period AP senior English, so if anything happens south of the border, everyone will be rushing to leave.

"Alright you guys, Ms. Patterson is just away for today so she wanted you to use the time this afternoon to work on those term essays that are due in a couple weeks. Let's keep the noise level to a minimum so that those who want to work can," I instruct, "I'll be up here if you want to bounce around any ideas." I smile at Lucy and she gives me a tentative smile back. I don't know why she's nervous, I thought if anything she'd be happy to see me.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey Lucy, can I come in?" I ask gently from the outside of her door. I hear a light grumble that I assume was a yes, and I slowly open the door.

Lucy Q is curled up on the side of her bed looking out the window. She looks so small, and I can see her chest heaving, her body wracked with sadness. I slowly make my way around the bed and sit down beside her. I rest a comforting hand on her leg. She takes a deep breath in trying to compose herself.

"Santana, why are people so mean?" she whimpers.

"Sometimes people don't understand how hurtful their words can be. Other times it's because people are jealous of something you have, and will try and hurt you to make themselves feel better. The first kind of people, if you talk to them, they'll learn. The others, there's no helping them, because they'll always be stuck on not liking themselves," I explain.

Lucy sniffles, and pushes herself so she's sitting beside me, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Her shoulder brushes mine and my skin tingles.

"Lucy, talk to Frannie, and tell her how hurtful her words are. But remember, even if she says there's something about you that needs to change, if you're happy about yourself, her opinion doesn't matter," I try to persuade her. Lucy, even at 14 years old, is one of the smartest and kindest kids I know. With a little self-confidence, this girl will be an unstoppable force.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," she half whimpers, half chuckles.

"I kind of am… Lucy," I struggle with the need to tell her so she doesn't feel alone, "when I was born, I was born with male sex organs. Growing up I struggled with how I was treated, but it wasn't until I accepted myself, and started doing things for me that I stopped caring about what other people thought. I know deep down that I'm a girl no matter what other people say," I explain to her, hoping that she knows that she can get through the torment she's been subject too.

"You're a very pretty girl Santana," she whispers as she leans her head on my shoulder. We sit like this for a while, enjoying a moment where we're not alone.

_End flashback_

* * *

The bell rings to signal the end of the day. _Shit, was I thinking of Lucy the entire time?_ "Have a good afternoon everyone," I yell over the bustling students. I see Lucy stalling at the back of the class. "Lucy, can I speak to you?" I ask gently.

"Sure Miss Lopez," she responds as she moves to the front of the class, and wow, the way that her hips move is criminal.

I look to make sure there are no other students left lingering in the class. I wouldn't want anybody to get the wrong impression. "How have you been Lucy? It's been what…4 years?" I ask earnestly. I always had a soft spot for my best friend's younger sister.

"Yah, it's been a while, and I actually go by Quinn now," she speaks softly as she leans back on one of the front row desks. "I wanted a fresh start when I started at McKinley, and besides, Lucy just didn't seem to fit anymore when I started looking like this," she shares as she motions up and down her body.

"Well, I hope that Lucy is still inside somewhere, I've always liked her." _Wait, shit, did that come out as flirty as it sounded in my head_. Her eyebrows rise suggestively. _Yes it did_…_hmmm…I wonder how far this can go…_

"You know Miss Lopez, I was _always_ a fan of yours. You inspired me to get happy, and this," she motions up and down her body again, "is all because of you. I feel like I should thank you, but I don't really know how," she feigns innocently.

I gulp, and feel all the blood that should be going to my brain going to my quickly hardening dick. At the rate we're going I won't be able to hide the 8 inches between my legs.

"I can think of something…you have anywhere to be right now?" I question hopefully.

She pushes off the desk, and leans into me, her hand groping my impossibly hard erection. Her lips brush my ear, "Wherever you are," she whispers.

I can no longer think. I throw my messenger bag over my shoulder, and walk-run down the halls till I hit the parking lot. I wait at my car, assuming Quinn followed me as I tore out of there. She finally makes it out of the school, and I can see a confident smirk on her face. I resolve to fuck that look right off of it.

She hops in my car and I follow suit. I start the engine and peel out. Once we're clear of the school, her hand finds my crotch, and massages me through my pants. My eyes want to roll back, but I steel myself, because I do not want to die before fucking Quinn Fabray.

As if she senses my desire, she starts to unbuckle my belt and undo my pants.

"Not yet Quinn," I beg, "We're almost there."

"I can't wait. I want to taste you," she states matter of fact. She frees my raging erection, and envelopes it in her soft lips, and I swear I've never felt this good. She tightens her lips into an "O", and she bobs up and down. I place my one hand on the back of her head, helping her keep pace. She starts to swirl her tongue when she reaches the tip and I start to feel the tightening of my balls.

"I'm close," I pant out.

"Cum for me Miss Lopez, I want it in my mouth," she implores.

And with that I'm done. With only my tip in her mouth, I spurt thick ropes of cum. She swallows, and the little bit that she didn't, she picks up with her tongue. I groan loudly as I take in the show.

Quinn brings her lips to my ear, "you taste really good," she whispers, and I'm hard again. Luckily, I pull into my driveway, no longer having to endure Quinn's torture.

I hastily do up my pants, cut the engine, and make my way to the door. Quinn follows without a word, and once were inside, I pin her to the door, and crash my lips to hers.

I taste myself on her lips, and I can tell she's hungry for more. She grinds her center into my erection, and whimpers at the contact.

"Tell me what you want Lucy Q," I breathe into the crook of her neck. My lips attack her pulse point and she lets out a guttural moan.

"Inside…I want…god…please…inside," she begs.

Hearing her beg for it made me snap from my ministrations on her neck. I looked in Quinn's hazel eyes and I could still see the insecure Lucy hidden deep. I knew in that moment that despite how badly I wanted to take her right there against the door she deserved so much more. I grab her legs and wrap them around my waist. I attach our lips in a tender kiss, showing Quinn that I see her. I walk her to my bed, never releasing her lips from mine. I place her in the middle of my bed, and start to remove her cheerios uniform, kissing every inch of skin that I slowly uncover. She whimpers at the teasing, holding my head trying to direct me where she needs me most, but I gently remove her hands and place them to her sides. Once she is completely naked in front of me I step back and start to strip. She props herself up on her elbows, drinking in my naked form. She licks her lips, and my proud erection is standing at attention against my abs. I bring myself up and onto the bed and rest myself between Quinn's spread legs. I connect our lips in another searing kiss, and Quinn rocks her center against my cock, coating it in her essence.

"Santana, I want this, please give it to me," she whimpers as she strokes my length.

I shiver at her words, and reconnect our lips. I cover her hand that's working my shaft, and I rub my tip against her protruding nub. She whimpers, and I line up at her entrance.

"I want this too," I breathe into her neck. I slowly work my way into Quinn's wet, hot heat. "Quinn, you're so tight, you feel so good," I whisper as I attend to her pulse point.

"I've never felt this filled," she gasps.

I'm buried completely inside her tight walls. I bring my forehead to rest on hers as I slowly thrust into her. My arms frame her face, taking my weight. I stroke her hair to get her to open her eyes. I can see in the depths of her hazel that this is more than a quick fuck to her. This stirs something in me and I can't help myself from ravishing her lips in a searing kiss. She moans as my tongue starts to explore between her lips.

She breaks from the kiss to lift her head to my ear. "Fuck me harder Santana, I need to feel you," she pants out.

I falter, not expecting her request, but regain my rhythm and start my concentrated effort to fuck Quinn with everything I've got. I feel my balls slap against her ass every time I bottom out, and she whimpers in pleasure. I can feel her starting to writhe beneath me and I know she's close. This knowledge speeds up the coiling deep in my gut and I know I'll lose it at any moment.

"God I'm close Quinn," I husk out, all my energy focused on thrusting.

"Make me cum San," she pleads.

"Fuck," I grunt out as I come undone, painting her walls with my hot seed. Her walls start to flutter around my cock, milking every last drop out of me.

"Cum for me Lucy," I breathe as I still manage to thrust, and with that she tumbles into the abyss. Her nails dig into my ass where they found purchase, and I feel her walls clamp down around my member. I stroke her hair as she comes down, my slow thrust sending aftershocks through her. When I feel her grip around me loosen, I slowly extract myself from her warmth, a rush of wetness seeping out. I untangle us and make my way down between her legs, cleaning up the mess of ourselves. Once I'm satisfied that I got all that I could, I bring myself up so I can look her in the eyes. I slowly rest my weight on her, careful not to overwhelm her.

"That was incredible," I breathe out, lazily stroking her hair.

"That was better than I ever imagined," Quinn husked, eyes closed, as she continued to collect herself.

"What?" I shoot her a confused look.

She blushes slightly and I can't help but be enamored by her. "I've wanted you for a really long time Santana," she divulges.

"The feelings' mutual Lucy," I husk as I pepper her neck and face with kisses. "So, between now and graduation, feel free to _come _by for extra help," I wink. She chuckles and rolls her eyes at my pun.

I roll off her, and gather her up in my arms. She drapes an arm and a leg over me, my last thought before we drift off, _Oh Lucy, you've got me._


End file.
